Joust Like a Woman
"Joust Like a Woman" is the one hundred-twelfth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on February 24, 2002. The episode was written by Garland Testa, and directed by Dominic Polcino. The name is a reference to Bob Dylan's song "Just Like a Woman". Synopsis Hank is sent to make a propane sale to the Renaissance Faire. Forced to dress in period costume, Hank meets with King Phillip who insists on acting as if it really is 1590. Hank’s annoyance is mollified when Phillip reveals the size of the potential sale. Philip needs 1,000 gallons a week to fuel a fire-breathing machine that looks like a dragon. The next day, the Hills go to the faire where Peggy is introduced to Phillip. As the others wander around, Hank pitches Strickland Propane, but is interrupted when Phillip yells at a girl for bringing him mead instead of grog. Although disturbed by the scene, Hank continues on. Later, Hank asks Peggy to work at the faire to help secure the propane sale. Meanwhile, tourists throw tomatoes at Catherine, who’s been imprisoned in the stocks for “offering her own opinion.” Hank and Peggy visit Phillip to tell him of Peggy’s work offer, unaware that Phillip has been utterly enjoying Catherine’s punishment. Peggy learns that women are only offered the most demeaning work at the faire. Given the job of cleaning rugs, she meets Catherine who explains that Phillip doles out harsh punishment to anyone caught breaking character. Later, Peggy mentions vacuum cleaners to some tourists, and is accused of being a witch for knowing the future. Phillip and Hank arrive during the melee, and Phillip ridicules Peggy to the crowd. Later during lunch, Peggy meets several of the other female employees, and is outraged to learn that women are paid far less than the men. She visits Phillip to voice her complaints, but Phillip refuses to break character, and simply dismisses her. Peggy meets with Catherine and the others, and convinces them to start a peasants' revolt by throwing rotten tomatoes at Phillip when his royal procession passes by. Catherine rebukes Peggy, and tells her that she and the others can’t afford to lose their jobs. However, Peggy’s passion convinces them to back her plan. At the last minute, the other women back down, and only Peggy lobs tomatoes at Phillip, who sentences her to the stocks. Hank is furious to see Peggy being locked up, and he threatens to kick Philip's ass. In character, King Philip says "You demand satisfaction? Fine!" and the fight will be settled by joust. If Hank wins, Philip will apologize to Peggy and sign the account with Strickland but if Hank loses, he also loses the propane deal and his wife must "clean the man sweat off my Phillip's blouse". Dale, who wants to take advantage of the reduced admission fee if attending in "period costume," shows up wearing an outfit more appropriate for a sci-fi convention. On the bleachers, Boomhauer, Bill, and Dale discuss who gets to take care of Peggy if Hank loses and Peggy responds by saying she can take of herself and that the three of them are idiots as she leaves; the boys then discuss who will get Hank's lawnmower. At the joust, Hank is quickly knocked off his horse by Phillip’s lance. As Phillip ridicules Hank from atop his horse, another rider enters the arena, bears down on Phillip, and knocks him from his steed with a rug beater. The rider turns out to be Peggy, who announces that only she will defend her own honor. Meanwhile, Catherine and the other women proceed to serve Philip with a lawsuit. Seeing this, King Philip breaks character and in a Texas twang remarks the faire will go bankrupt. Dale delcares that the Prime Directive has been breaced by women's liberation happeing too soon and pretends to warp to the future complete with sound effects with Bill want Dale to "take me Bill with you Dale!". Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes that involve sports Category:Episodes featuring Peggy